gurrenlagannfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Киттан Бачика
Киттан Бачика (キタン・バチカ, Kittan Bachika) Один из пилотов Мега-Гуррен-Дана, член «Чёрного Братства». Порой бывает резок и грубоват, но ко второй половине сериала заметно взрослеет, старший брат Киён, Кинон и Киял Бачика, а так же дядя Анны. Личность При первом появлении Киттан был показан как весьма эгоистичная личность и что очень похожа на характер Камины, где они часто любили спорить из-за всяких глупостей, а так же Киттан сильный духом и сражался с Ганменами вместе со своими сестрами ездой на животных. Так же Киттан очень любит своих сестричек и очень расстроился, увидев как шестнадцати-рожей ганмен якобы раздавил всех их, но им удалось уцелеть от чего Киттан от счастья заплакал, поскольку думал, что больше их не увидит. Он приглашал Камину и его команду к себе в чёрное братство, на что получил обратное приглашение в Гуррен-Дан, но некое время Киттан не вступает в команду. Позже благодаря твердой решимости и смелости Камины который захватил Лаганн, Киттан вместе с остальными повстанцами смог повторить тоже, что и Камина и так он стал воином Гуррен Дана, а так же пилотом ганмена благодаря которому тот сражался с Тимируфом. После смерти Камины Киттан начал понимать каким же их лидер был замечательным лидером и очень восхищался им Киттан некое время был лидером Дай-Гуррен несмотря, что никто на это не согласился пока Симон отходил от шока после смерти Камины. Позже он передает место лидера Симону. Спустя несколько лет Киттан стал начальником бюро юридических дел но его пыл не уменьшался и рабочее место казалось непривычным более того он стал недолюбливать Россиу поскольку тот пошел против Симона и посадил его за решетку приговорив к казни дабы предотвратить бунт в Каминограде однако позже он понял что Россиу очень возмужал и принял решение в котором тот переместил лишь часть людей в Собор-Терра а остальных оставил на земле поскольку места и времени у того не оставалось. Киттан очень любит детей и часто приходил к своей сестре Киён поиграть с племянницей Анной и более того он был влюблен в Йоко и часто был ошарашен её внешним видом и костюмами что практически всегда прикрывали только интимные части тела и в конце когда он решил пожертвовать собой ради того чтобы Симон и все остальные остались живы Киттан целует Йоко и просит его простить за то что он такой резкий на что получает взаимные чувства от девушки. Киттан очень любил и уважал своих товарищей и пожертвовал собой ради их жизни, он не впервые жертвовал собой, впервые он решился на этот шаг когда Антиспиральный корабль напал на город где он с одним дробовиком решил прикрыть Даякку и Киён вместе с их ребенком дабы они успели уйти и не попасть под удар, но Киттана спасают. Внешность Kittan has a well-built physique, and has blonde hair. Orignally, he wore a black, sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black shoes, but after the 7-year time skip, he had a new outfit similar to his old one, but was more dark blue as opposed to black, and had various red and gold details. Сюжет Способности и Силы Ганмен Kittan piloted a gunman he stole, and then proceeded to rename it "King Kittan". It's a pointy, yellow robot that's slightly larger than Lagann. In a parallel works story, It would evolve into "Tengan Toppa King Kittan" in the same way Gurren Lagann did in the final episode. Цитаты Прочее Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Спиральщики